1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a flash mechanism driven by a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus for electrically driving a built-in flash unit of a single-reflex camera is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 63-195637. This proposal discloses a mechanism for moving the flash unit up and down by utilizing the forward and reverse operation of a motor.
However, the conventional example employs an exclusive motor for driving the flash unit, with the result that the motor is not utilized in combination with another mechanism and effective motor utilization has not yet been achieved.
A system for driving a flash unit by the operation of a motor in one direction and for effecting film transport by the operation of the motor in the other direction, is proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 375,952 filed on Jul. 6, 1989 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,269, issued Apr. 30, 1991).
The proposed system is desirable in that a single motor is effectively utilized.